Real Blue Bloods Part 11
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


_**Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _were sitting in the living room watching Youtube videos on_ _ **Jon's**_ _phone and_ _ **Jon**_ _showed_ _ **Harley**_ _a particular video of_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _humping him from behind,_ _ **Harley**_ _didn't look too happy but at the same time he was laughing a little._

 **Harley** : OMG what did those guys do to you on the cruise babe? wow, when the cat's away the mice will play.

 **Jon** : babe, **Donnie** and **Danny** humped me, they want me so bad

 **Harley** to **Jon** : awww honey I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from those two pervs

 _ **Harley**_ _gently throws him on the bed and ravages him...asks_ _ **Jon**_ _how they "sexually assaulted" him_

 **Jon** : **Donnie** started it

 **Harley** : Of course he did ( _laughs_ )

 **Jon** : that obvious huh? ( _laughs_ )

 **Harley** : well I can't say that I blame them cause damn you're hot

 **Jon** : well they can't have me ( _shows off his ring_ ) someone already does and I'm not ever letting go

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_ : hell no they can't have you, you're mine baby

 **Jon** : fuck yeah I am...no doubt about that whatsoever

 **Harley** : they can do all they want, but I get to make love to you

 **Jon** : don't make it too easy for them babe LOL ( _strips_ ) right here right now fuck it all

 _Clothes everywhere starts off on the couch ends up in the bedroom_

 **Jon** : next cruise you're coming with me

 **Harley** : fuck yeah I'm going I need to keep an eye on those guys

 **Jon** to **Harley** : thank you

 **Harley** : thank you? ( _giggles_ ) for what?

 **Jon** : not just for times like these but for everything ( _gets a little romantic as the moment whines down a touch_ ) you're everything I could ask for and lots more

 **Harley** : you are the love of my life babe and I can't imagine my life without you

 **Jon** : I would die if I had to live life without you

 _ **Jon**_ _thanking_ _ **Harley**_ _for everything he means to him and for what he's done and keeps on doing_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : you amaze me everyday, and I fall more in love with you.

 **Jon** : I amaze you? why?

 **Harley** : yeah my love, you do, I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me

 **Jon** : give it a shot ( _smiles_ _seductively_ )

 **Harley** : you are smart, incredibly funny, you have a huge heart, you're incredibly sexy and extremely talented

 _ **Jon**_ _'s phone rings he puts it in the cabinet at the night table next to the bed_

 **Jon** : that's what attracted me to you the sexiness so I guess we're even but hey now that you mentioned the word talented why did you leave your acting career behind to become a trainer? ( _looks at him up and down_ ) not that I mind one bit which I most certainly don't

 **Harley** : I loved acting, don't get me wrong, I just started realizing that I needed a career that was more fulfilling and training is very fulfilling to me

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at him again the same way_

 **Jon** : no shit but that's how we met and you didn't have to change careers cause of me

 **Harley** : you are so supportive baby, I love that you encourage me to do what I love

 **Jon** : always...I love how you support the choices I make even if they're a little crazy at times

 **Harley** : you're so crazy but I love you and I will always support you

 **Jon** : babe you married a nut uh-oh LOL

 **Harley** : I know I married a nut, but that's what I love about you baby

 **Jon** _kisses him for the compliment. Then the kiss deepens a little:_ hmmm round two

 **Harley** : you're insatiable

 **Jon** : nah you just gotta find a loophole ( **Jon** _taunting him gets up to go to the bathroom)_ babe road trip tomorrow? Do we take your truck or do we take enzo?

 **Harley** : you're a dork

 **Jon** : you're hot, sue me

 **Harley** : yeah where do you want to go? LMAO

 **Jon** : anywhere as long as I'm with you

 **Harley** : let's take my truck

 **Jon** : great then you drive I play footsies what if we drive to Boston to visit mom ( _ **Jon**_ _pokes his head out the bathroom_ ) let's see how far you drive without pulling over to screw me

 **Harley** : is that a challenge babe?

 **Jon** : yeah it is...you up for it? and of course we can visit mom for a while then it's just us...deal?

 **Harley** : deal...I really missed you baby, I'm so glad you're home.

 _ **Jon**_ _climbs back into bed to cuddle_ : I couldn't wait to get back and be with you...Don't get me wrong the cruise was fun but by the third night I was so done

 **Harley** : I wish I had gone with you, I'm so sorry baby ( _he put his head down_ )

 **Jon** : don't blame yourself babe, you did what you had to do...there's always next year you had to work and catch up with what you missed when you were in Cali

 **Harley** : I know but I really wanted to be there with you and at the same time I wanted to see **Hunter** too

 **Jon** : you can't miss milestones in **Hunter** 's life I'm glad you were able to enjoy those days with him I'm sure he loved it...I miss that little tyke

 **Harley** : what did I do to deserve you?

 **Jon** : I guess we must have done something right to end up where we're at. I wouldn't change a thing...hey let's go to Cali tomorrow instead

 **Harley** : Cali? Really? OMG **Hunter** is gonna get so excited to see you

 **Jon** : are you up for the long drive? I'll drive half of the way you drive the other half...I love it when your eyes just pop every time you get excited

 _ **Harley**_ _laughed_ : Yeah let's do it babe, we'll take turns driving. My mom really misses you too

 **Jon** : then that's what we're gonna do so get up chunky butt up we gotta pack cause I'm not going just for a day ( _gets up starts packing...looks at his phone which he takes out of the cabinet_ ) oops mom had called, sorry mom

 _ **Harley**_ _smacks_ _ **Jon**_ _'s ass_ : chunky butt? Look who's talking ( _giggles_ )

 **Harley** : call her back love...she's probably worried

 **Jon** : whaoo Lol...I'm almost finished packing I'll call in a minute

 **Harley** : okay, I'm gonna take a shower ( _he shouts from bathroom_ ) I love you

 _ **Jon**_ _finishes packing and calls mom back_

 _from the living room_ _ **Jon**_ _goes_ : not more than me ( _talks for a while with his mom...comes back to the room and hops in the shower too_ )

 **Jon** : she sends her love and wishes us a nice trip tomorrow

 _ **Harley**_ _turns around and sees his hubby getting in the shower_

 **Jon** : who could resist

 **Harley** : awe I love your mom she's the best.

 _They spend hours in the shower fooling around_

 **Harley** : I think we should get out of here love, and go have dinner at Olive Garden

 **Jon** : okay come on let's go. We paid everything we needed to pay right?

 _They go out to dinner_

 **Harley** : yeah bills all paid including the rent

 **Jon** : beautiful less things to worry about

 _Right after dinner the go back to the apartment_

 _ **Jon**_ _:_ movie or bed?

 **Harley** : hmm, a movie

 _ **Jon**_ _picks one of their favorites_ : how about this one? Brave Heart

 **Harley** : Sounds good

 _They fall asleep mid movie and_ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up to the alarm on his phone which was on low volume during the movie_

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at it and turns off the alarm_ : babe we gotta go wake up sunshine ( _ **Jon**_ _runs his fingers through_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hair_ ) we have a long drive babe time to wakey wakey

 **Harley** : I know, I'm hungry though, can we go eat first?

 **Jon** : Lol yeah IHOP?

 **Harley** : yeah, definitely, I'll get dressed quick

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at himself_ : ah crap I gotta get dressed too ( _heads to the bedroom_ )

 **Jon** to **Harley** : take your time babe no rush whatsoever we just gotta go around this time cause we have a long trip ahead and there's always traffic

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to the bathroom first. Then gets dressed while_ _ **Jon**_ _gets ready he puts the bags in the truck_

 **Jon** : babe we're set you ready?

 _ **Harley**_ _nods and kisses_ _ **Jon**_ _'s cheek and they head out the door,_ _ **Harley**_ _locking up_

 _ **Jon**_ _drives the first half_ : mom doesn't know we're coming right?

 **Harley** : no love she doesn't, she's gonna be happy to see us. Especially you

 **Jon** : I love that woman

 **Harley** : awe she loves you too babe. And who wouldn't? Look at you, you're so cute

 **Jon** : Don't make me pull over and make out

 **Harley** : I want to fuck you so bad right now

 _Pulls over, they have a quickie and get back on the road_

 **Harley** : that was so good, thanks babe

 **Jon** : no babe thank you...I'll call mom when we're five minutes away

 **Harley** : you're welcome my love...how about we don't call and surprise her

 **Jon** : I'd agree to that but what if we show up and she's not there

 **Harley** : that's true

 _ **Jon**_ _bangs on the steering wheel because he remembers_ : fuck!

 **Harley** : what?! bae what's wrong love?

 **Jon** : I totally forgot to buy **Hunter** 's present, damn it...there's a toys r us near mom's so we'll go there before going to the house I don't wanna go empty handed

 **Harley** : awww you're so cute, god I love you so much babe ( _caresses_ _ **Jon**_ _'s face and holds his hand_ )

 _They go into the store and_ _ **Jon**_ _picks out every toy that's suitable for a kid_ _ **Hunter**_ _'s age and fills up the cart almost_

 **Jon** : okay now I'm ready...we can go now

 _ **Harley**_ _looks at the cart and cracks up laughing_ : babe, you don't have to buy him the store

 **Jon** : good thing we brought the truck. I don't get the chance to see him everyday or as often as I'd love to which I hate because I love the kid so I buy him lots of toys till I'm able to see him again, your sister is so gonna kill me though that's for sure Lol

 _After they pay and before they exit the store_

 _ **Jon**_ : babe do I look okay...I feel like I'm too underdressed

 **Harley** : baby you look fine my love, it's not like we're going to a party or anything we're just going to my mom's to see him that's all. Honey, I know you love him and I do too but...oh never mind, you're his uncle too. And you're right my sister is gonna kill you Lol

 _ **Jon**_ _smiles and lights up_ : just checking I don't wanna be too under dressed

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles_ : you look fine, love. Babe you always look good ( _plants one on him then and there_ ) how about me? how do I look?

 **Jon** : HOT! as always ( _ **Jon**_ _puts the toys in the truck_ ) okay let's go spoil that little stinker

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses_ _ **Jon**_ : awe baby thanks. Glad you still think that after eight years

 _ **Jon**_ _stops suddenly and turns to him looks him in the eye_ : why would you think I'd ever stop?

 _ **Harley**_ _shrugged_ : I don't know, just being self conscious I guess

 **Jon** : babe what we have going is strong and solid I'm not giving it up we've come a long way and I'll always love you no matter what...self conscious about what? please tell me so I can fix what I have to. Do you want me to stop doing what I do? because I can, all you have to do is say the word and I'm out I can get an office job

 **Harley** : no love, don't do that please, yes I may feel a little jealous sometimes with you out on tour or this cruise, I'm a jealous man, I don't want to lose you to someone else so I sometimes I feel a little self conscious. you're gorgeous, you can have any man you want.

 **Jon** : I don't want anyone else, I only want you babe.

 _ **Harley**_ _looks down_ : I don't want you to quit the band love, you love it and I wouldn't want you to give it up just because of me

 **Jon** : And I like it when you get jealous a bit it just shows me you care and that's worth living for...there's no one out there better then YOU are and I'm not planning on ever looking

 **Harley** : and my height never once bothered you? I am a lot shorter than you.

 **Jon** : what?! bae why would you think it would? no, never, that doesn't matter to me you're the one I fell in love with and that's all that matters...babe if I have to quit I'll quit because you mean more than anything on this fucking planet and I only want to keep making you happy

 _they arrive to California to Leyla's house_

 _ **Jon**_ : we have arrived its party time...baby style Lol ( _before they head up the steps._ _ **Jon**_ ) let's talk more about it at the hotel but there's one thing I want you to always remember...there's only one person for me on this earth and that person is YOU...I made a vow and I'm keeping it

 **Harley** : No love, I don't want you to quit, you love doing what you do, it's been your career since you were a kid, and I'm so proud of the man you've become since we've been together, you're a different man, you've come a long way

 **Jon** : and I owe all of it to you it's because of you I'm able to do things again, I'll explain that to him beforehand so that way it's not like a bombshell, it's not the first time I'd quit I've done it before...for a different reason which you already know but I've done it and this time the reason would be a better and stronger reason to want to quit.

 **Harley** : I know you have but I'm really okay with you continuing with this, besides the guys would miss you, especially **Jordan**

 _ **Harley**_ _pulled him closer and kissed him_ : I love you more than anything in this world and I'm proud to call you my husband I'll support you in whatever you want to do, I'm just being silly I know, guess it's because I have missed you so much

( _they get to the door and ring the doorbell_

 _ **Jon**_ : all you have to do is say it and it's done I mean it there's no thinking things twice...I'll do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy but all I want to do is keep you

 **Harley** : baby, you will always have me, I can't imagine my life without you, yes I was scared that I might lose you to someone else but I trust you, I know you would never cheat on me

 **Jon** : I'd rather jump in front of an oncoming truck than to cheat on you, you don't deserve it...you mean too much

 **Harley** : BAE OMG I would die without you please don't talk like that

 **Jon** : comes to show you how serious I am about us about what we have about what we've created together

 _ **Harley**_ _opens the door and goes in..._ _ **Jon**_ _follows_

 _ **Jon**_ : mom! I'm home!, where is everybody?

 **Harley** : I know you'd do anything for me, us, you proven to me that you'd die before you would ever cheat on me, just know I would never do it to you either, there's no other man in this world that I would ever want.

 _ **Jon**_ _lovingly says_ : oh I know I've got my eye on you

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles_ : you are such a brat! he ( _smacks him in the butt_ )

 **Jon** : heeey! you really like that back area huh?...you're gonna deflate it LOL and I hardly have any

 _ **Harley**_ _nods and winks_ : fuck yeah I love your ass, it's so cute, I love it when I'm inside you ( _then he laughs_ )

 **Jon** : nobody...babe! what if mom hears you?...we've come home to an empty home, how's that on for size?

 **Harley** : I have a key, I brought it just in case no one would be home ( _opens the door and make themselves at home_ )

 **Jon** : always thinking ahead ( _makes himself at home_ ) awwww comfy

 _ **Harley**_ _sits on the sofa and calls his mom on her cell_

 **Jon** : hey babe does mom need anything fixed? maybe I can do it before she gets home

 **Harley** : I think she needs her light fixture on her ceiling fan in the family room it was broken when I was here last

 _ **Jon**_ _gets up_ : coming right up

 _ **Harley**_ _whistles_ : nice ass baby

 _ **Jon**_ _takes a look at it_ : holy crap...ha ha ha bae cut it out...this fan is about to fall it's installed wrong, kill the power please

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to shut off the power_ : my brother installed it.

 **Jon** : oops! didn't mean to insult

 _ **Harley**_ _giggles_ : it's okay, he's not exactly a handyman.

 _ **Jon**_ _plays pranks on_ _ **Harley**_ _by making him think he's getting shocks_

 **Harley** : stop it love, it's not funny. ( _he smacks him playfully_ )

 _ **Leyla**_ _comes home_ : I hear voices in my house

 **Harley** : Hi mom it's just us, **Jon** is fixing your light fixture

 **Leyla** : my baby! ( _she sees him...hugs and kisses him like a thousand times so happy to see him..._ _ **Leyla**_ ) my other baby is here too?

 **Harley** : of course, he wanted to come see you and **Hunter**

 _Runs to the family room_

 _ **Leyla**_ : **Jon** please get off of there baby you're gonna hurt yourself and give your mother a hug

 **Harley** : told you babe, she would be happy to see you

 _ **Jon**_ _finishes and gets down_ : awwww ( _runs to her and carries her away_ ) my mommy!

 **Harley** : I think she loves you more than me ( _he laughs_ ) hey give me back my mother she's mine ( _laughs and chases_ _ **Jon**_ _to get_ _ **Leyla**_ _back_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _messing with_ _ **Harley**_ : yup that's true LMAO...nope you're not getting her back she's mine, sorry ( _keeps running with_ _ **Leyla**_ _laughing_ )

 **Harley** : hey! she's my mommy lol. ( _he playfully grabs_ _ **Jon**_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _to_ _ **Leyla**_ : mom! look at **Harley** he's been grabbing me since we left the house early this morning LMAO ( _ **Jon**_ _runs to the truck and starts bringing all the gifts inside_ )

 _ **Leyla**_ _couldn't believe it when she saw all the gifts_ : Oh my, **Jon** baby did you buy out the store?

 **Jon** : LMAO that's what the babe said...and yes almost, where's the little nugget?

 **Leyla** : **Julienne** is bringing him in an hour.

 _Rushes to the living room pushes all the furniture out of the way and starts assembling what needs to be built_

 **Harley** : need help baby?

 **Jon** : yea babe that'd be great you can put together the barn...please and thank you

 _ **Harley**_ _got started_ : no problem love, and you're very welcome, ( _kissing_ _ **Jon**_ _softly on his lips_ )

 _ **Leyla**_ _comes back with snacks_ : holy...my word what is all of this?

 **Harley** : **Hunter** is so spoiled, **Jon** loves that baby to death.

 **Leyla** : no kidding. **Jon** baby you're gonna go bankrupt if you keep doing this

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Leyla**_ _and smiles_ : I don't care

 _ **Harley**_ _can't wait to see his face when he sees_ _ **Jon**_ _and all the toys he brought him_

 _ **Jon**_ _finishes all that needs to be built_

 _ **Jon**_ _to_ _ **Leyla**_ : okay mom about the family room fixture...don't let your son play with electricity please and your family room space I'll move into the empty space in the dining room and close the area off because what is currently your family room is now **Hunts** new playroom

 _ **Harley**_ _laughs_ : babe, what are you doing to mom's house? ( _he asks_ _ **Jon**_ _in a loving way_ )

 **Jon** to **Harley** : giving it a facelift ( _smiles from ear to ear)_

 _ **Leyla**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _both laugh_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : we could temporarily rent a house here while I fix it up, you can still work at Barry's here in Cali right?

 **Harley** : yeah sure, I don't see why not

 **Jon** : okay awesome let's do it then

 **Harley** : I just hope the guys who were working there before aren't there anymore, it's the reason why I wanted to leave, I was getting harassed by them

( _ **Leyla**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_ _in only a way he gets why she's looking at him_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _stops what he's doing puts on the serious face and looks at_ _ **Harley**_ : what was that babe?

 **Harley** _looks down_ : yeah I never told you why I really left to work at Barry's in Chelsea ( _pauses for a bit_ ) I was getting harassed by two guys there, they found out I was gay and started to call me names and writing FAG on my locker, so my boss had me transferred

( _ **Jon**_ _sits down and listens very attentively_ )

 **Leyla** to **Jon** : sugar that was a long time ago everything's fine now, he has you and besides I don't think they're even working there anymore

 **Harley** to **Jon** : I'm sorry I never told you, I know that if I had, you would want to kick their asses. and I didn't want you to get hurt by them

 **Jon** to **Harley** : why didn't you ever tell me this before?

 **Harley** : cause it would only upset you love the way it's doing right now

 **Jon** : fuck yea I want to kick their asses as a matter of fact ( _heads to the door_ ) they had absolutely no right to do any of it ( _furious_ )

 **Harley** : babe, no, please ( _runs after him_ ) they're not worth it. I know you're pissed and you want to protect me but this is the reason I didn't want to tell you

 **Jon** : what? you don't want me to protect you is that it?

 **Harley** : No babe, that's not it. I know you'd do anything to protect me and I love when you do, I just don't want you to get hurt doing it.

 **Jon** : so what am I supposed to do just leave it as something that just happened? I told you I would do anything for you because I love you and this is one of them ( _gets in the truck_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _followed him and gets in the truck with him_ : please babe, don't do this. they can hurt you. I don't want them to do anything to you

 _ **Leyla**_ _runs out_ : **Jon** that happened years ago you've both moved on...baby please stay **Hunter** 's gonna be here in a little bit and besides he's happy now he's got you, we both have you to thank for that don't do anything you'll regret later come inside and relax

 **Harley** : please babe mom's right, it was years ago and I don't want you to get hurt, I love you, please don't go.

 _ **Jon**_ _turns off the truck and gets out_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I swear they harass you again they're gonna wish they were thirty feet underground

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_ : okay, deal, I promise not to keep anything from you again. Baby I love you

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I'm not pissed off at you I'm pissed off at those sons of bitches...I love you too baby and that's why I'm so pissed, they had absolutely no right whatsoever

 **Harley** : I know baby, and I know you'd do anything to protect me, at any cost even if it meant you risking you getting hurt

 **Jon** : don't worry about me I'm not gonna get hurt they're the ones who need to worry cause I'm gonna fuck them up

 _ **Hunter**_ _and_ _ **Julienne**_ _arrive_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : time for me to put on a performance of a lifetime ( _runs to_ _ **Hunter**_ ) hey! there's my guy ( _pick him up and fills him with kisses_ )

 **Harley** : our little man is here, they're not worth it though, please let's enjoy **Hunter**

 **Jon** : we'll talk about that later ( _shows_ _ **Hunter**_ _all the toys..._ _ **Hunter**_ _'s jaw drops_. _**Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _giggle at_ _ **Hunter**_ _'s reaction to all his new toys_ )

( _ **Leyla**_ _goes to the kitchen to prepare some food..._ _ **Harley**_ _follows_ )

 **Harley** : fair enough

 _ **Harley**_ _to himself_ : well that was scary as shit

 **Harley** to **Leyla** : I swear I've never seen him so pissed...I've seen him mad about things but like this never

 _ **Hunter**_ _sitting on_ _ **Jon**_ _'s lap plays with his new toys and screeches with excitement_

 _ **Juli**_ _walks into the kitchen_ : what's wrong with **Jon** he's quieter than usual? ( _hugs_ _ **Harley**_ _from the back_ )

 **Harley** : I told him something that really upset him, I told him about the incident at Barry's here in Cali with those guys harassing me

 **Juli** : dude, why did you tell him that? I thought you said you were never gonna tell him?

 **Leyla** to **Juli** : he didn't mean to it just came out

 **Harley** : cause he wants to rent a house here to work on mom's house and I could work at the gym here, so I told him because I hate keeping secrets from him

 **Juli** to **Harley** : you guys are moving again?

 **Harley** : only for a little while Jon want's to do a facelift on mom's house

 **Juli** to **Leyla** : your remodeling the house?

 **Harley** : don't get too excited it's only gonna be for just for awhile

 **Juli** to **Harley** : even if it's for a while it's still a yes

 **Harley** : Just until he's done with the house

 **Juli** to **Harley** : that's still moving you dork

 **Harley** : I guess, then yeah we are

 _ **Jon**_ _walks in_ : please don't call him that **Jules**

 _ **Harley**_ _playfully smacks her_ : yeah don't call me a dork ( _sticks his tongue out at his sister_ ) listen to my husband

 **Jon** to **Leyla** : don't worry about making me anything I'm not hungry we ate a big breakfast...you guys can go ahead and eat though

 _ **Juli**_ _does the same thing to_ _ **Harley**_

 **Juli** to _**Jon**_ : sorry

 **Harley** : are you sure baby? What's wrong?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : yea positive...nothing's wrong I'm just not hungry but thanks though

 _ **Harley**_ _wasn't buying it_ : you're upset still, aren't you?

 _ **Jon**_ _very straight forward_ : yup! And that's not going away anytime soon

 _ **Harley**_ _got up from the stool he was sitting on to hug_ _ **Jon**_ : you want to talk about it some more?

 _ **Jon**_ _corresponds_ : later I'm gonna get back with **Hunts** I just wanted to see what you were up to

 **Harley** : okay, I love you, don't ever forget that babe

 **Jon** : I love you too and I never do, excuse me ( _heads back to the living room to keep playing with_ _ **Hunter**_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_ : I'll go with you to play with little man

 _They get to the hotel after midnight and check in on the spot without having any prior reservation_

 **Harley** : babe, talk to me, you've been real quiet all evening

 **Jon** : what could there possibly be left to say? that I hate it when you get labeled? well yea I hate it that I hate it that you got harassed and I didn't even know about it to step in and kick ass to protect you? yea that sucks even more

 **Harley** : okay love, I understand but if it was you who was getting harassed and I wanted to beat the shit out of them, would you let me?

 **Jon** : it sucks big time that people don't see the extraordinary man you are...no I wouldn't cause I wouldn't want you to get hurt for defending me

 **Harley** : well then see? That's how I felt earlier, I don't want you to get hurt either baby. Oh believe me, I would kick some major ass for you

 **Jon** : yea I know you would I don't doubt that nor do I doubt you can kick some major ass either but babe I'm the one who's suppose to protect you, not saying I don't like feeling protected by you cause I do and I love you for it but I vowed to do so...through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad

 **Harley** : babe I took those vows too and I can protect you as much as you can protect me. I will always stand by you no matter what.

 _ **Jon**_ _a bit more relaxed about what he had found out in Cali and pleased with his job well done on the house_ : bae I'm going for a ride

 **Harley** : where are you going love?

 **Jon** : just a drive don't exactly know for sure but I'll be back soon

 _ **Harley**_ _was still a little worried about him_ : Okay babe, be careful love you ( _he kissed him_ )

 **Jon** : I will I promise ( _corresponds to the kiss_ ) I'll call you know I always will

 _ **Jon**_ _grabs his keys and heads for the drive..._ _ **Harley**_ _suspects but can't be a hundred percent certain if he's going back to Cali to confront._ _ **Harley**_ _had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and grabbed his keys to follow him_

 _ **Jon**_ _arrives at Barry's_ : where the fuck is the mother fucker at? ( _to the person behind the counter_ ) you better get these people out of here cause it's about to get bloody in a few minutes

 _ **Harley**_ _got to the gym, and see_ _ **Jon**_ _'s car_ : oh shit. ( _He gets out of the truck_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _already at it with one of the guys_

 **Harley** : fuck, **Jon**! Babe stop please?

 _ **Jon**_ _hears_ _ **Harley**_ _and turns around_ : what are you doing here? ( _out of breath...to the guy that's laying on the floor_ ) fuck with my husband again and I promise you I'll put you in the fucking grave with my bare hands ( _walks out to cool off_ )

 _As soon as they exit the building the cops arrive_

 **Jon** : ah shit!

 **Harley** : fuck, babe what were you thinking? baby, look I will talk to the cops I don't want you to go to jail

 _ **Jon**_ _turns to_ _ **Harley**_ : did you really think I was gonna just drop it without doing anything? If you did I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did...no don't I did this I need to get myself out of it I'll fix it

 **Harley** : I wish you had just left it alone love, I know you want to protect me but babe this isn't the way you're not a violent person

 **Jon** : people change ( _ **Jon**_ _clears everything with the attending officer and tells him exactly how things happen cause he's the one who started_ )

 **Harley** : what is that supposed to mean? ( _ **Jon**_ _comes back to_ _ **Harley**_

 _ **Jon**_ : that means I'm sick of people walking all over us just cause we're a couple ( _gets in the truck but is too pissed off to drive so he just sits there_ ) it means I'll do anything and everything to protect you no matter what

 _ **Harley**_ _gets in the truck with him_ : babe, look at me ( _he gets_ _ **Jon**_ _to face him_ ) you don't think I'm tired of that shit? I am I hate it too but honey what if you had gotten arrested today?

 **Jon** : well I didn't so we're good… they said that since it's a first time offense I got off with a scolding, babe just...head home I'll stay at mom's I'll be home tomorrow

 **Harley** : you're the most amazing man, you risked almost getting arrested. I'm staying with you at mom's

 _ **Harley**_ _broke down crying_

 _ **Jon**_ _consoles him_ : what was I supposed to do? you know I'd do anything...bae please stop we're fine everything's fine between us it's the people around us that suck

 _ **Harley**_ _stops crying_ : I know you'd do anything for me and I appreciate it, more than you'll ever know

 **Jon** : I can't help it and at this point I don't care that it happened years ago it's something that still happened and you're with me now and this is me taking care of the one I love and if no one likes it then fuck them

 _ **Jon**_ _gets out to tie the other car to the back of the truck and hauls it to Boston_

 **Harley** : what if the situation was reversed? And I was beating that guy, what would you have done?

 **Jon** : exactly the same thing you just did but to be honest I'd fucking kill him myself and there's no way in hell I'd let you find out about it ( _holds_ _ **Harley**_ _'s hand while he drives_ ) better?

 _ **Harley**_ _nods_ : yeah babe I'm fine, I have never seen you like this babe, it scared me just to think that, that bastard could hurt you...babe I wouldn't be able to bare with myself for letting that happen to you

 _hours later they arrive at_ _ **Jon**_ _mom's house_

 **Jon** : Baby I'm sorry I scared you those weren't my intentions but when it comes to you I go crazy cause all I want is for you to be safe and happy and if that shit keeps happening it's not gonna be the last you'll see it

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles, proud of him...they ring the doorbell_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I think mom's having a party we came at a great time apparently

 **Harley** : party time

 _Since no one opens_ _ **Jon**_ _looks for the spare key under the mat_ : ah there it is ( _opens_ ) welcome home babe...mom! I'm home!

 **Marlene** : **Jon** , baby, and **Harley** , what are you two doing here? not that I'm complaining I love it when you come visit

 **Jon** : we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by

 **Harley** : really babe? ( _he laughs_ )

 **Jon** to **Harley** : bae don't blow our cover ( _laughs_ )

 **Harley** : oops sorry babe. ( _he winks at_ _ **Jon**_ )

 **Marlene** : What are you two up to?

 **Harley** : just wanted to come see you mommy, we missed you

 **Marlene** : aww missed you too sugar, now come eat you must be hungry

 **Harley** : we could eat ( _he laughs_ )

 **Jon** : no actually let's go out to eat

 **Harley** : really? oh okay love.

 **Jon** : yea I was thinking **Alma** 's place

 **Harley** : oh yeah, let's go, do you think she'll be there love?

 **Jon** : hope so, haven't seen her in forever

 **Marlene** : me too, we have a lot of catching up to do

 _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _look at each other but don't say a word_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : bae I'll leave the truck here and we can take enzo

 **Harley** : have you not seen her in a while?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : okay babe, that sounds fine to me

 **Marlene** : **Alma**? not in forever we're both so busy with our things we just don't have the time too

 **Harley** : then you do have A LOT of catching up mom

 **Marlene** : Oh yeah we sure do it's not like we see each other as much like we did when these kids were younger that was fun, now she has the restaurant and I have the farm to tend too

 **Harley** : awww what a shame, well let's go and hope she is there tonight

 _Not that long of a ride...they get out and reserve a table._ _**Alma**_ _is there and hugs all three of them, she is so happy to see them there..._ _ **Jon**_ _makes sure someone takes_ _ **Alma**_ _'s shift while they dine and catch up_... _ **Jon**_ _gets interrupted by a phone call...his expression changes quickly_

 **Harley** : babe? are you okay?

 _ **Jon**_ _snaps out of it_ : huh? yea I'm fine babe sorry about that...where were we?

 _ **Harley**_ _was not convinced at all_ : what's wrong love? the way your expression changed so fast when you were on the phone

 **Jon** : it was nothing really babe I'm fine ( _looks at his food and just moves it around the plate_ )

 **Harley** : then why aren't you eating, come on babe, I know you too well

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : something's up cough it up baby come on what is it

 **Alma** : honey, what is it?

 _ **Jon**_ _gets up_ : will you all please excuse me for a couple of minutes...sorry **Alma** I'll be right back ( _steps out of the restaurant and sits on_ _ **Debbie**_ _'s bench_ )

 **Harley** : I'll go see if he's okay

 **Marlene** : thanks baby, yeah something is up

 **Alma** : please do

 _ **Jon**_ _mumbling to himself_ : this can't be happening not now

 _ **Harley**_ _finds him outside and walks over to where he is_

 **Harley** : baby, what's wrong, talk to me, please?

 _ **Jon**_ _jumps a little when he hears_ _ **Harley**_ : bae you scared me...nothing I'll be in, in a minute

 _ **Harley**_ _sat next to him_ : I'm sorry I scared you, I'm not going inside till you tell me what is wrong

 **Jon** : I need a smoke ( _he stopped smoking but doesn't quite grasp it yet...goes to the car to look for the cigarette box_ ) damn it where the fuck is it?

 **Harley** : babe, you stopped smoking years ago, now would you please tell me what the phone call was about, mom and **Alma** are worried about you too

 _ **Jon**_ _gets out the car_ : huh I did? fuck yeah I forgot

 **Harley** : BABY! what is it? you're scaring me

 _ **Jon**_ _closes the door and leans against it_ : someone found me and I don't know how that's all ( _checks his surroundings)_

 **Harley** : babe who are you looking for? who found you babe? how did they get your number?

 **Jon** : it's nothing probably just my imagination I don't mean to scare you bae I'm sorry no one important just someone I didn't want to find me

 **Harley** : if it was someone you didn't want to find you, you'd better tell me who the fuck found you, you look really scared

 _The phone rings again..._ _ **Jon**_ _looks and denies to answer_

 **Harley** : who is it **Jon**?!

 _ **Jon**_ _turns around facing the other way and puts his hands on the roof of the car_ : it's not important I'm sorry I ruined dinner I wasn't expecting the call that's all really there's nothing going on I'm not scared ( _he visibly is though_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _grabs him and turns him around to look at him_ : baby, would you please tell me what's wrong?, you are scared, who is calling you, tell me, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that guy harassing me but this is really scaring you and it kills me to see you like this...you were doing just fine minutes ago and it's obvious that call spooked you, babe please talk to me

 **Jon** : Babe I'm fine, really and that has nothing to do with what you told me before and you know what doesn't matter let's go back in I don't want to keep ruining the moment ( _starts heading back to the restaurant_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _gets him by the arm_ : no, tell me NOW **Jon**!

 _ **Jon**_ _actually raises his voice for the first time at_ _ **Harley**_ : IT'S NOTHING OKAY LET'S JUST MAKE THE BEST OUT OF THE REST OF THE DAY ( _walks away and back into the restaurant..._ _ **Harley**_ _stays outside and started crying out of frustration with his husband, and he has never raised his voice at him like that before_ )

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : hey where's **Harley** I thought he was with you?

 _ **Harley**_ _didn't want to go back inside till he calmed down_

 **Alma** to **Marlene** : I see him outside I'll be back ( _goes and talks to_ _ **Harley**_ _in private_ )

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : you're not hiding anything from me...what's going on? I know something's wrong I can see it I'm not **Harley** you can't walk away from me I expect an answer

 _ **Alma**_ _goes to talk to_ _ **Harley**_ _and sees him crying_

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : he found me and I have no idea how my number is private for that reason

 **Marlene** : baby, who found you?

 _ **Jon**_ _lowers his head_ : **Alex**

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : shit, you're done with that bastard, don't talk to him

 **Jon** : mom there's no way in hell **Harley** can find out about it he can't...I'm so done with him it's been over for years I'm with **Harley** cause I love him. How the hell do I not talk to him if he keeps calling? ( _phone rings again_ ) here we go again

 **Marlene** : you HAVE to tell your husband, a marriage is based on trust and honesty. baby, he deserves to know, he knows you're upset about something

 **Jon** : do you have any idea what would happen if he finds out? I know we have no secrets that's what we said we'd never do is keep secrets but I can't tell him this

 **Harley** : you can't tell me what? I want to know that's my right! ( _ **Harley**_ _got his hand)_ please babe you can tell me anything

 **Marlene** : okay enough is enough this has to end right here

 _ **Harley**_ _looks at both_ _ **Marlene**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ : what's going on?

 **Marlene** _to_ **Jon** : tell him you'll both figure this thing out but you have to tell him

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : please sit

 _ **Harley**_ _sits next to his husband and listens intently..._ _ **Alma**_ _closes up early and stays to give a helping hand if needed_... _ **Jon**_ _tells_ _ **Harley**_ _everything...same situation as_ _ **Harley**_ _but with his ex_

 _ **Harley**_ _was trying his very best not to get upset_ : are you fucking kidding me babe? FUCK! how the hell did he find you?

 _ **Jon**_ _sees_ _ **Harley**_ _'s reaction…_

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : see, this is why I didn't want to tell him anything

 **Jon** to **Harley** : that's what I don't get I changed my number and put it private for that purpose for him NOT to find me but he did

 **Harley** to **Jon** : babe, I am NOT mad at you whatsoever, but I am so fucking pissed off at that bastard who hurt you in so many ways

T _he phone rings and he slams it._ _ **Harley**_ _gets the phone and tracks down the number_

 **Jon** : babe no don't, give it back babe please ( _tries to get the phone back from_ _ **Harley**_ ) I don't want you to get involved it's not your fight...I don't want him to come after you, please

 **Marlene** : **Jonathan** calm down

 **Harley** : mom's right. you're gonna get an anxiety attack

 _ **Jon**_ _sees what_ _ **Harley**_ _'s doing_ : what are you doing? give me the phone

 _ **Harley**_ _sees where_ _ **Alex**_ _is calling from and leaves to find him_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : oh no you don't get back here ( _chases him_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _calls after them_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I almost got in trouble I don't want you to do the same thing

 **Harley** to **Jon** : but that guy didn't hurt me as bad as **Alex** hurt you babe, you told me what he did to you

 **Jon** : not as bad? really? harassing you isn't as bad? I know I told you what he did and I shouldn't have that was the mistake I made

 **Harley** : NO, and what did **Alex** do to you, remind me of that please?

 _ **Harley**_ _finds_ _ **Jon**_ _gets distracted and gets in the car to chase the guy down_

 **Jon** : GOD DAMMIT **HARLEY**!

 _ **Marlene**_ _catches up to_ _ **Jon**_ : where is he going? you have to go get him before he gets hurt...go!

 **Jon** : that bastard better not hurt him

 **Marlene** : go stop it but for the love of God be careful

 _ **Harley**_ _is driving fast, pissed off, emotional and ready to kill._ _ **Jon**_ _calls a cab and tells him exactly where to go...calls_ _ **Harley**_

 **Jon** : bae pick up, please pick up

 _ **Harley**_ _answers it_ : DON'T EVEN TRY to talk me out of it

 **Jon** : bae this is insane first me now you come on don't do it mom's worried sick as it is

 **Harley** : so I'm supposed to sit back and not do anything? HELL NO

 **Jon** : bae you gotta calm down I get it now I do what I did was wrong I shouldn't have done it I get it... well...yes!

 **Harley** : babe HE HURT YOU SO BAD I'm not gonna just let him get away with it, I'm sorry

 **Jon** : **Harley** you're not listening to me babe I know that but just like you told me not too long ago...he's not worth it he's garbage he means nothing never had, never will

 **Harley** : YOU ARE WORTH IT TO ME babe

 **Jon** : and your worth it to me that's why I'm begging you not to do this it's not gonna solve anything I know that now that's why it's not worth our time or efforts I'll change my number again I'll create a false death certificate I'll do anything just don't do it I'll fall off the grid we'll go somewhere far where no one knows who we are

 _ **Harley**_ _was starting to come to his senses for a minute and knew_ _ **Jon**_ _was right_

 _ **Jon**_ _still talking to_ _ **Harley**_ _on the phone_ : they don't even have to speak our language for all I care we'll move anywhere you want

 _ **Harley**_ _turned around and pulled over for a minute_

 **Jon** : I'll pay any amount of money it takes just to keep you happy

 **Harley** : where are you baby?

 _ **Jon**_ _sees him pull over and makes the cab driver do it too_

 _gets out_ : I'm right here baby

 _ **Harley**_ _gets out too and runs to him, crying_

 **Jon** : come here love ( _ **Jon**_ _grabs him and holds him close, he kisses his cheek, then his lips and neck_ ) bae I know what I did was fucked up I shouldn't have reacted the way I did I should have listened, I'm sorry ( _grabs him gently by the chin and makes_ _ **Harley**_ _look at him_ ) you mean the world to me...you mean more to me than anything on this fucking planet don't stain your hands for someone who's completely not worth the time I'll create a fake identity if I have to

 **Harley** : No baby, don't do that, yes change your number and we'll move somewhere else. ( _caresses his face with both hands very lovingly_ )

 **Jon** : you name it and we're there I could care less where it is as long as it's with you

 _ **Harley**_ _does the same and pulls him closer_ : God I fucking love you so goddamn much

 **Jon** : and I love YOU God dammit

 _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _get in the car and go back to_ _ **Alma**_ _'s_

 **Jon** : lets go pick mom up and bring her back home we'll stay a bit and after that we'll decide where to go

 _ **Jon**_ _calls_ _ **Marlene**_

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_ : okay love, that sounds good

 **Jon** : we okay?

 **Harley** : of course, we are babe, always.

 **Jon** : good cause I don't like arguing with you.

 _ **Jon**_ _drives back to_ _ **Alma**_ _'s to pick_ _ **Marlene**_ _up_

 _ **Jon**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ : stay here I won't be long I'm just gonna go get mom, just relax ( _gets out and goes into the restaurant_ ) mom we're back

 _ **Harley**_ _nod_ : I'll be here babe

 **Marlene** : where is he? are you two okay?

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : yeah we're fine he's waiting in the car I caught up to him before he got there so nothing happened thank god

 _ **Marlene**_ _was relieved, so was_ _ **Alma**_ :OMG I prayed you caught up to him

 **Jon** to **Alma** : I apologize for all of this it was supposed to be a fun trip for all of us

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : yea well it worked good move

 _ **Harley**_ _came into the restaurant and apologized_

 **Harley** to **Marlene** and **Alma** : mom I'm so sorry I went so crazy, when it comes to **Jon** , I just lose it...I can't help it

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : there's nothing to be sorry about baby, that's what makes this relationship work he'd do the same thing for you if it was reversed which I hope to God never happens

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_

 **Alma** : I'm so glad your okay and things didn't get out of hand

 **Marlene** to **Jon** and **Harley** : what?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : you want to take this one babe?

 **Marlene** : it reversed didn't it? oh God... **Jon**! baby what did you do?

 **Jon** : yea it did and it bit me in the ass in the long run

 **Marlene** : what happened?

 **Jon** : I went to Cali to see **Hunter** and found something out and ended up beating someone up couple of days ago

 **Alma** : oh geez **Jon**...are you hurt?

 _Back at_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s house already..._ _ **Alma**_ _stays with them to continue catching up_

 **Marlene** : so do you want to tell me why you went to Cali to beat someone up?

 **Jon** : almost for the same reason the babe was gonna do it for me

 _ **Marlene**_ _shook her head_ : Please tell me you didn't get arrested baby?

 _ **Harley**_ _steps in_ : no luckily he just got off with a warning

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : he was protecting me

 **Alma** to **Jon** : how bad did you leave him?

 **Harley** to **Alma** : a bit messy, he didn't kill him but he beat him bad and threatened that if he fucks with me again he'd pretty much kill him

 _ **Alma**_ _hi fives_ _ **Jon**_ : that a boy...see that's what being a couple is all about...protecting each other and most certainly loving and respecting each other too

 **Marlene** to **Alma** : please don't encourage him he could've gotten seriously hurt

 _ **Alma**_ _looks at_ _ **Marlene**_ : what? I'm proud of him he did the right thing he defended the man he loves and thankfully he doesn't have a scratch on him

 **Harley** : yeah well, I am all for that but I don't condone my husband being violent

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : thank you neither do I

 **Alma** : I don't either but he did what he felt in his heart was right...you boys are the most inspiring couple I've ever met...your love is strong and pure and that's just beautiful

 **Marlene** : I don't condone that either but I can't say I'm not proud because I'd be lying...you did what you felt was right

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_ _in a particular way_ : I don't either

 **Harley** : I realize that now love, and I understand why you beat the crap out of that guy

 _They get back home way past midnight and go straight to bed_

 **Jon** : the day from hell is finally over new life for us tomorrow

 **Harley** : yes, a new life, anywhere babe, just as long as it's with you

 **Jon** : Costa Rica?

 **Harley** : how about Paris?

 **Jon** : the beach, the resorts, the nightlife...U LA LA, no discussion there, Paris it is

 **Harley** : and it is the romance capital of the world

 **Jon** : I know that's the best part about it

 _boxer briefs only for bed from_ _ **Jon**_

 **Harley** : we'll find a beautiful home there, we will be away from your ex and he won't ever find you again

 **Jon** : and they're inexpensive cause it's international so that should be good for us

 **Harley** : did you turn off your phone babe, what if he calls again?

 **Jon** : mmm bae don't say his name please makes me quiver...yeah I put it on vibrate

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : sorry, I will NEVER mention his name ever again love

 **Jon** : that's alright love now let's try and get some sleep

 _Two hrs later_ _ **Jon**_ _is in the living room watching tv without having slept a wink_. _**Harley**_ _gets up to use the bathroom and hears the tv in the living room, he goes in there and sits next to_

 _ **Harley**_ to _ **Jon**_ : you okay babe?

 _ **Jon**_ _Jumps a bit_ : oh hey ( _turns off the tv_ ) yeah I'm fine I just couldn't sleep, did I wake you?

 **Harley** : no love, I had to use the bathroom and I heard the tv on, are you sure you're okay? you jumped when I came in here

 _ **Jon**_ _jumps again when the phone rings...this time he picks up…_

 **Jon** to **Alex** : what the fuck do you want? how did you find me? I thought I told you to stay away from me, I'm married I have a life, I'm happy I don't need you to interrupt my life with your bullshit now leave me the fuck alone

 _ **Harley**_ _saw him getting agitated_

 _ **Alex**_ _on the other end_ : feisty I like it…you know, I've always loved that about you baby

 _ **Jon**_ _puts him on speakerphone_... _ **Harley**_ _was getting pissed off now_

 **Alex** : oh! now I get it he's there with you isn't he?...well I have no problem getting into a threesome, why not? it should be fun I bet he's an ugly duck huh babe? that's why I told you not to leave me didn't I tell you that? oh come on give it your best shot you use to be way feistier than this...I can take it

 _Because he knows_ _ **Harley**_ _'s listening in he starts making stuff up_ : hey, remember how much fun we had in your apartment the other night sex was great I'm dying to do you again

 **Jon** to **Alex** : why the fuck did you have to come back?

 **Alex** : ahh finally a voice

 _ **Harley**_ _was furious_

 **Alex** : so...wanna come for seconds? what time should I be there?

 **Jon** to **Alex** : in your fucking dreams you sick bastard

 **Alex** : no come back? oh come on I can't believe you lost your touch...there's the feistiness I love so much from my babe

 _ **Harley**_ _got_ _ **Jon**_ _'s phone and started in on him_

 **Alex** : what's lover boy...oh hey there lover boy how you doin'?

 **Harley** : you need to leave my husband alone, do you fucking hear me? I'm gonna fuck you up if you ever come near him again

 **Alex** to **Harley** : hey listen lover boy do me a favor...when you step out...uuuuu touchy touchy, I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you lover boy

 _ **Jon**_ _heard that_ : don't you dare talk to him like that mother fucker

 **Alex** to **Jon** : hey babe you trained this one well and he fights back ladies and gentlemen while the cat's away the mice will play meet me at the starbucks across the street from your apartment and that's not a request...come alone

 **Harley** : I'll meet you there and beat the living shit out of you

 **Alex** to **Harley** : I wasn't talking to you lover boy I want nothing to do with you it's **Jon** I want and it's **Jon** I'm gonna get

 _Plays a recording supposedly of_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s voice "crying for help"_... _ **Jon**_ _as soon as he hears that goes to where he told him to go as fast as possible...almost getting hit by passing cars_

 _ **Harley**_ _follows him_ : babe no, he is doing that to lure you in... **Jordan** isn't with him...baby stop! Jon come back please don't fall for it

 _ **Jon**_ _gets there and finds_ _ **Alex**_ _grabs him tight by the shirt_ : where is he mother fucker? give him back to me NOW! or I'll rip your fucking head off

 _ **Harley**_ _called the police and explained everything that was going on and they were there in a matter of minutes_

 **Jon** : where the fuck is my brother?!

 _They try to break it up but_ _ **Jon**_ _won't let go_

 **Jon** to **Alex** : I'm gonna kill you if you hurt him

 **Harley** : baby please, stop... **JON**!

 **Jon** to **Harley** : he's got my brother and you want me to stop?

 **Harley** : baby he doesn't have him, he only told you that because he knew how to get you here

 **officer Culton** : he's right it was only a recording we searched everywhere the place is empty there's nobody here but you

 _ **Jon**_ _stops and breaks down_

 **Alex** : I told you I'd get you one way or the other

 _ **Harley**_ _hears that and attacks him...They both get arrested for assault_

 _ **Marlene**_ _picks_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _up_ : really? you're gonna go off and get arrested for beating the shit out of someone? I taught you better than that

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : it wasn't just anybody...it was **Alex**

 **Marlene** : I thought you both promised everything was okay, well in that case you should've killed the son of a bitch

 **Jon** : that's what I was trying to do

 _ **Harley**_ _follows him still completely pissed off about what happened_

 **Harley** : I am so sorry love, he played you so bad, I know you'd do anything for **Jordan**...he knew that too that's why he did it cause he knew you would do anything for your brother

 _ **Jon**_ _gets up and walks to the bedroom calls_ _ **Jordan**_ _as calmly as possible_. _**Harley**_ _takes a deep breath, and knows he has to leave him alone till he calms down_. _**Marlene**_ _shows up a short time later..._ _ **Jon**_ _still talking with_ _ **Jordan**_ _on the phone..._ _ **Harley**_ _in the living room waiting patiently_

 **Marlene** : is he okay?

 **Harley** : NO


End file.
